Clins d'oeil
Au fil des années, Star Trek est devenu une véritable icône culturelle. De nombreux films et séries ont fait des références subtiles à Star Trek ou sont des parodies de l'univers. Aux frontières du réel / The X Files * Dans le double-épisode "Dreamland" ("Zone 51") : :- Scully : "Dis-moi, au fait, au sujet de cette source clandestine qui t'a contacté, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'un de ces barjots dont le savoir encyclopédique concernant une éventuelle vie extra-terrestre dérive exclusivement des multiples rediffusions de Star Trek" :- On découvre une séquence où Mulder, lorsqu'il était enfant, portait un uniforme de Starfleet et des oreilles vulcaines. :- Mulder : "Tu as raison Scully, encore un barjot qui a trop regardé Star Trek" * Dans , les noms des 2 agents du Département d'Investigations Temporelles, Dulmur et Lucsly sont destinés à être des anagrammes des agents Mulder et Scully. Farscape * Saison 1, épisode... Galaxy Quest Le film est tout entier une référence à Star Trek Classic, à la fois une parodie et un hommage, et raconte les aventures des acteurs vieillissants ne vivant plus que de publicités et d'apparitions aux Conventions. Tout y est ! Dans l'univers de la série : *le vaisseau "NSEA Protector", *la passerelle de commandement avec le grand écran central, *les aliens (humanoïdes ou non) qui parlent tous anglais, *les voyages à des vitesses supérieures à la lumière, *la téléportation (ou une variante du moins), *les communicateurs subspatiaux... Dans l'univers du Monde Réel : *les armées de fans déguisés lors des conventions, *les répliques/maquettes/jouets du matériel et des vaisseaux, *les trekkies pur et dur qui ne vivent que de ça, au point qu'il connaissent mieux le vaisseau que les acteurs, Dans l'équipage de la Série Originale lui-même : *Le Capitaine Taggart : capitaine de vaisseau un peu bellâtre (Tim Allen) parodiant James T. Kirk : "Ne jamais baisser les bras, ne jamais se rendre." *Le Professeur Lazarus : alien scientifique imperturbable (Allan Rickman) parodiant Spock : "Par le grand marteau de Grabthar, par les fils de Warvan, je te jure que tu auras ta vengeance." *Le Sergent Chen : génial ingénieur un peu largué (Tony Shaloub) parodiant Scotty : "Le générateur ne va pas tenir, le vaisseau va se disloquer... Juste pour vous tenir au courant..." *Lieutenant Tawny Madison : officier féminin des communications (Sigourney Weaver), référence à Uhura : "Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire dans ce vaisseau pourri, c'est un truc débile mais je le ferai jusqu'au bout, c'est clair ?" *Laredo : pilote du vaisseau (Daryl Mitchell), probable référence à Sulu : "Crève-lui les yeux comme dans l'épisode 22 !" *Guy : LA référence aux Redshirts qui meurent rapidement (Sam Rockwell, un ex-figurant qui mourrait juste avant la pub) : "Je suis pas indispensable, je suis le type qui meurt dans l'épisode pour montrer que l'heure est grave." Gilmore Girls * Cette série, qui raconte le quotidien d'une mère un tantinet extentrique (Lorelei) et de sa fille (Rory), regorge de références à Star Trek tout au long de ses 7 saisons. Un exemple, Rory aperçoit un jour des sacs poubelle remplis de vêtements "This stuff is like Tribble !". * Dans un autre épisode, la grand-mère de Rory compare un jour un interphone au téléporteur en ponctuant sa phrase d'un "comme dans Star Treeeeek !" Heroes thumb|left|Hiro faisant le salut vulcain. (Heroes) thumb|200px|La plaque d'immatriculation de Kaito Nakamura. (Heroes) *Dès le premier épisode de la série ("Genesis"), les personnages d'Ando et d'Hiro tournent autour de Star Trek, en particulier autour de Spock. ''Hiro: "I discovered powers which exceed the common run of people."'' ''Ando: "You are two now, with Spock."'' *Dans la saison trois (épisode "Cold Snap"), Hiro fait une référence à la TNG en parlant du jeune Matt Parkman, alors qu'ils pensent qu'il est passé d'adulte à enfant : "In The Next Generation, it was because of a transporter accident." *George Takei a joué Kaito Nakamura dans la série, en tant que personnage secondaire durant les saisons 1 et 2. En hommage au temps où il jouait Hikaru Sulu, les producteurs d'Heroes ont placé sur la voiture de Kaito cette plaque d'immatriculation : NCC-1701. Retour vers le futur / Back to the Future Extrait de dialogue d'après le script : "- My name is Darth Vader. I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan ''- I must be dreaming'' ''- This is no dream! You are having a Close Encounter Of The Third Kind! You have reached The Outer Limits of The Twilight Zone!'' ... ''- Silence, I am receiving a transmission from the Battlestar Galactica!'' You, George McFly, have created a rift in the space-time continuum. The Supreme Klingon hereby commands you to take the female earth-person called Baines Lorraine to the location known to you as Hill Valley High School exactly 4 earth cycles from now - Saturday night in your language'' '' Stargate * Dans l'épisode "1969" de SG-1 (saison 2), Jack O'Neill, prisonnier dans une base militaire en 1969, affirme qu'il s'appèle James T. Kirk avant de se raviser et de révéler son "vrai" nom... Luke Skywalker. * Dans l'épisode "Acte de bravoure" de SG-1 (saison 6), plusieurs références à Star Trek sont présentes : Un râtelier d'armes Goa'uld contient un bat'leth ; Le Dr Simon Coombs (incarné par John Billingsley) déclare : "Allez vous-en sans moi, je sais que je suis fichu. Je vous confie mes chats : Lilly et Kirk" USS Alabama (Crimson Tides) * Denzel Washington à un de ses subordonnés : Scotty, vitesse lumière ! L'Alarme Fatale (National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1) Dans ce film, James Doohan interprète l'officier de police Scotty (!) chargé de la machine à café. Il apparaît juste quelques secondes dans une scène où le capitaine de police veut se faire un café et provoque une petite explosion de la machine. Suit le dialogue parodique de Star Trek : Capitaine Doyle: "Hey, Scotty, can you get this machine to work?! Scotty: "I'm givin' her all she's got, Captain! If I push it any harder the whole thing will blow!" A noter la présence également de William Shatner dans un rôle plus long. NCIS Dans l'épisode "Aux frontières du réel", nous pouvons voir l'agent Tony Di Nozzo faire le salut vulcain pour se moquer de l'agent McGee lors d'une affaire de Crop Circles. Clips Il y a aussi des clips musicaux qui font référence à Star Trek : * Le clip America du groupe Ramstein montre des astronautes sur la lune en train de jouer au flipper. Il s'agit d'un Flipper Star Trek. * La chanteuse allemande Nena, dans la chanson 99 Luftballons dit les paroles suivantes : "Jeder war ein grosser Krieger Hielten sich für Captain Kirk..." de:Star-Trek-Parodien en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references Category:Star Trek